Truth or Dare At the Burrow
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Six teenagers, alone in a huge house. Everybody bored. What will they do? How 'bout a little game of truth or dare! Madness will ensue! Secrets will be revealed! And lots of embarrassing moments! R
1. Chapter 1

'I am soooo bored!' Ginny was bumping her head on the kitchen table of the Burrow.

They were alone in The Burrow. By them, I mean, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco.

'Ginny love, stop pounding your head on the table. We're all bored.' Harry tried to stop his girlfriend from getting a concussion.

'But _**'pound'**_I'm _**'pound'**_so _**'pound'**_bloody bored.' Ginny finally stopping and rubbing her head which was now as red as her hair.

'Red, don't you have anything else to do than just sit here?' Draco used his nickname for Ginny, which was red.

'I should've just went with Voldy.' Draco joked.

'Oh would you stop being so immature Draco.' Hermione smacked his head and went down to sit as far away as she could.

'I know! We could play a game!' Luna swayed around dreamily, matching her dreamy voice.

'Wod woo ve lay?' Ron had a mouth full of food. He was the only one not bored but was too busy with food.

'Ronald! We can't understand a word your saying!' Hermione hated when Ron did this.

'I said, what would we play?' Ron finally swallowing the assorted foods in his mouth.

'Oh I know! We used to play this all the time in our dormitories!' Ginny squealed happily as she did a little dance.

'Ginny that's bloody brilliant! Now why didn't I think of this?' Hermione smacked herself and joined Ginny in her little dance.

'No?! You're not saying about what we always play would you?' Luna jumped up and down getting excited. When Hermione and Ginny nodded Luna then joined their dance too!

All the guys were confused. What kind of game would they play? Ron couldn't take it anymore. So he decided to break the dance.

'What the bloody hell are you guys talking about? If you didn't notice we're guys and we didn't know what was happening in your bloody dormitories!' Ron swore at his confusion.

'Fine Ronald as you wanted to know really badly, we where talking about truth or dare! We're going to play bloody truth or dare!' Luna screamed at him too.

All were shocked to hear Luna scream at Ron with such annoyance. Her voice what not dreamy at all. She never screamed at Ron before, they usually get along. And Luna never called Ron Ronald before!

'Sorry.' Ron sheepishly took a seat and waited.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She laugh really hard and loud that everybody was looking at her. To her, Ron looked like a little boy that just got punished. Soon Hermione joined in the laughter. And Harry and Draco were rolling down the floor as soon as they knew why Ginny and Hermione were laughing.

'Why in the world of muggles are you laughing at?' Ron and Luna said at the same time. Then Luna took a seat, a slight red was coming to her face. And Ron was so red that it was the same color as his hair.

When everybody settled down, Hermione explained the rules of truth and dare to everyone.

'Okay this is how we're gonna play. The one who starts has to pick another player, and asks if he or she wants truth or dare. When a person picks truth, they will be asked a question and they must answer truthfully. And if they pick dare, they must do the dare or give up. Everybody got it?' Hermione looked at everyone.

'How do you know when a person is telling the truth?' Harry looked a little bit frightened.

'Oh we will know. Just you wait.' Ginny smiled mischievously.

'What if we don't want to do the dare?' Draco had a little spark in his eyes, like he always had when he had something planned.

Hermione was about to speak when Draco cut her off.

'How bout' we make this a little bit interesting? When a person gives up a dare, they must remove one article of clothing. So how bout' it?' Draco smirked.

Hermione was shocked to see that Draco would suggest something like that but she nodded anyways. As for everyone else nodded too.

'Okay let's begin this. Shall I go first?' Luna offered, now with her dreamy voice again.

Before anyone answered her, she had already picked a person.

'Ron.' She smiled evilly.

Ron knew he was about to get what he deserved for screaming.

'Truth or dare?' Luna acting innocently.

'Uhh..truth.' Ron looked unsure.

'_**cough **_chicken! _**cough**_' Harry and Draco faked cough and made fun of Ron.

'Oh shut up you two!' Ginny was excited to learn a secret from her brother. Luna might not look evil but she is, especially at this game.

'Okay Ronald time to get started. Are you still a virgin?' Luna clapped her hands, happy for herself.

'What?!' Ron spit his orange juice right at Draco.

'What the hell Weasel?' Draco got up and trudged upstairs to clean.

_'He deserved it. Little ferret.' _Hermione thought evilly.

'Come on Ron! Just answer the damn question.' Harry was happy seeing him panic. He knew he wasn't a virgin. He just didn't know who he lost it to, he never told them.

'uhh..I still am..not a virgin!' Ron couldn't believe he said that. He always told everybody that they should follow him, and be a little more responsible.

'What in the name of Ronald Bilius Weasley happened there?' Draco was in utter shock when Ron told them, he knew that Ron wasn't a virgin, but he thought he would lie.

Hermione was shocked that Draco was already back. And she started noticing how sexy Draco looked in his white fit shirt. But Hermione shook the thought out off her head thinking how stupid she thought.

'Well we did tell you guys you would eventually find out, but I didn't know it would be this soon. You can't lie while we're playing. We put a spell so no one could lie.' Hermione said laughed when she saw the guys' face.

'What?!' Ron, Harry, and Draco screamed.

'Yes that's right brother dear. Now would you kindly tell us to who did you lose it and when? Because you better pray to Merlin that it wasn't in this lifetime, after bragging in front of me that you were clean, and innocent!' Ginny started with a sweet innocent voice, but near the end, it turned to a deadly scary voice.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Harry whispered to himself and ran a hand to his already messy hair.

'Well Potter, we have gotten ourselves into a lot of trouble. This is gonna be a long night.' Draco then went to sit near Hermione.

'It was with..' Ron started already fearing Ginny.

'Cho Chang..' Ron whispered, barely saying anything.

'What? I didn't hear you Ronald.' Ginny loved to see his brother in torment.

'It was with Cho Chang, at 5th year at Christmas eve.' Ron whispered but loud enough to let all of them hear.

'You guys stop tormenting…what?!' Harry finally registering what Ron just said.

'Cho Chang?! Ronald Bilius Weasley! Could you not pick anyone else at that time?!' Ginny screamed loudly.

'I got drunk.' Ron sat down and waited for the game to continue. He couldn't look at Harry. He was dating Cho back then.

'Okay before anything else happens, let's continue.' Luna was snapping out of her thoughts. She couldn't believe he lost it to Cho Chang. Stupid, human hosepipe Cho Chang.

All we're about to continue when Harry started to laugh very hard.

'You..and Cho?! Haha, that it just soo funny, we were dating back then. She was so like a human hosepipe you can get water from her anytime!' Harry laughed and sat down with the others.

'Are you okay Harry?' Ginny sounding concerned.

'I'm okay Gin, don't worry. And I'm not angry Ron you can look at me.' Harry said finally stopping.

'Okay enough chit chat let's get on Ron!' Draco said impatiently.

'We're getting there Malfoy! Stop being so immature.' Hermione snapped back at him.

Ginny smiled at the two, knowing they had fancied each other since the end of the war, she definitely had to get the two together.

'Okay, I pick, Malfoy. Truth or dare?'

'Since I'm not chicken, I'll pick dare.' Draco looked confident that he could take anything on.

This was the moment Ginny was waiting for, she was about to speak when Ron beat her.

'Okay, give Hermione a lap dance.' Ron flatly said.

Ginny was facing Ron open mouthed. Shocked that Ron hadn't picked some stupid dare. Instead a very helpful and entertaining dare.

Like Ginny, Harry and Luna looked shock.

'What?' Hermione and Draco cried out.

'You can't be bloody serious?!' Draco screamed waving his hands frantically.

'Oh he is serious Malfoy. Unless you don't want to do it. But everybody will know you're a big chicken. Draco Christopher Malfoy is to chicken to do a stupid lap dance.' Ginny teased him, she was the only one who knew his whole name was Draco Christopher Malfoy. One day Ginny stumbled upon Draco's birth certificate, and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. _'__guess__ it's too late for that.' _

'Christopher? Dude that's just so..weird.' Harry was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the ground.

'And I thought I had a bad name.' Ron joined Harry too.

'Well I guess I gotta do the bloody dare.' Draco stood up.

'You can't be serious. What if I don't want to do the dare?' Hermione desperately wanted to get out of the dare.

'Come on Granger, you know you want to.' Draco raised his eyebrows, as he regained his arrogant self again.

'Oh fuck off Christopher.' Hermione snapped back at him.

'Let's just get on with the dare already.' Luna clapped.

'Fine, I guess my opinion doesn't count when I'm the one getting a lap dance from a ferret.' Hermione sat down.

'Oh it does count Granger, no one just cares. And you should be thanking the heavens for receiving such a blessing.' Draco went to Hermione and got ready.

'Just do the dare, Malfoy. So we could continue.' Ginny was getting a little impatient.

Draco started to dance on Hermione. Grinding himself on her. He was starting to enjoy himself. He saw Hermione closing her eyes.

'I can see you're in heaven.' Draco whispered at Hermione giving her a smirk, and went back to his seat.

Hermione opened her eyes, shocked to see what power Draco has over her.

'Eww..' Harry and Ron chorused.

'Wow..' This time it was Ginny and Luna, they were shocked to see what had happened.

'Okay I guess it's my turn?' Draco asked snapping them out of their thoughts.

'Yeah whatever.' Hermione said flatly, still wondering why Draco had such an effect on her.

'Well let's see…Weasley #7.'Draco smirked.

'Uhm, truth?' Ginny being a little unsure of her answer.

'Well then let's see, name all the guys you dated from the first to the last.' Draco smirked.

'What the hell are you talking about Malfoy, we know all of Ginny's boyfriends, why ask that question?' Ron looked confused.

'Yeah, we know them all. Why ask that?' Harry also wore the confused look as Ron.

'Oh no.' Hermione whispered.

'God no.' Luna grabbed Ron's hand in case.

Ron blushed when Luna held his hand, but he didn't remove it. He liked the feeling.

'Well Ginny you going to tell the answer to my question?' Draco teased.

'What's he talking 'bout Gin?' Harry searched Ginny's eyes.

'Well, ahh..you see the thing is..' Ginny rambled.

'I didn't tell you _all _the guys I dated.' Ginny looked at the ground.

'My first boyfriend was Michael Corner as you, Ron, might have known.' Ginny glared at Ron, remembering when Ron punched Michael and right after that Michael broke up with her.

'Well here goes the others: Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Harry Potter' Ginny took a breath.

'Okay Ginny your next.' Harry gave a sigh he thought Ginny dated someone else.

'I'm sorry' Ginny looked down then continued.

'Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan, Justin Flinch Fletchy, and..' Ginny had a hard time telling this.

'Blaise Zabini.' Ginny whispered.

'Who? Sorry I didn't hear it.' Ron said.

'Blaise Zabini.' Ginny said a little louder.

'You dated who?!' Ron was about to stand up when he noticed Luna was holding him.

He blushed and sat down, his anger subsiding. Then he let go of her hand.

'What?' Harry softly said.

'I'm sorry Harry, I made mistakes. Please forgive me.' Ginny still didn't look at him.

'You never told me.' Harry whispered.

'Harry, she was scared. She made a mistake like you did mistakes. She forgave you, you should forgive her too.' Hermione helped her friend.

'Draco? He knew?' Harry whispered once again, looking at nothing but the ground.

'She didn't tell him, Blaise told him' Luna also helped her friend.

Harry nodded. 'It's okay Gin. I'm okay with it. I am your only boyfriend now. And I love you.'

'I love you too Harry. Now getting back to the game. Luna. Truth or Dare?' Ginny asked.

'I'll pick dare!' Luna clapped excitedly

'Okay, uhm. Kiss Ron.' Ginny smiled.

Harry laughed and pointed at Ron.

'Oi! Who drained the color out of Weasley?' Draco laughed.

'What?' It was the first time Hermione saw Luna's eyes full of fear. She knew Luna liked Ron since 6th year. Sure Hermione dated Ron, but they decided to just be friends when they both felt like they were just kissing their siblings.

'Come on Luna, you can do it.' Ginny shooed her of the floor, and she went to Ron's place.

Luna slowly approached Ron, then went to his eye level. She closed her eyes then went closer to Ron. Ron went closer to Luna, and pressed his lips with hers. To them, it felt so good. The kiss went on for a little longer than expected.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco were howling at them and cheering.

Luna and Ron finally broke the kiss, both were out of breath. Luna was a little pink she smiled sheepishly and sat next to Ron.

'Bloody hell..' Ron whispered earning a few laughs from the others and a very red Luna.

'Okay Luna, your turn.' Ginny reminded her, cause she was zoning out.

'Harry! Truth or dare?'

'Me? Why me?' Harry looked scared.

'Cause it's my turn and I picked you.' Luna said matter-of-factly.

'Fine whatever. Hmm. I pick dare.' Harry looked satisfied with his choice.

'That's great! I dare you to…


	2. Chapter 2: The Fun is just starting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I JUST OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND ****ITS**** MAIN IDEA.**

_**Previously on **__**Truth or Dare at the Burrow**_

_Harry! __Truth or dare?'_

_'Me? __Why me?'__ Harry looked scared._

_'Cause it's my turn and I picked you.' Luna said matter-of-factly._

_'Fine whatever.__Hmm.__ I pick dare.' Harry looked satisfied with his choice._

_'That's great! I dare you to…__'_

**HARRYPOTTER-HARRYPOTTER-HARRYPOTTER-HARRYPOTTER**

'…change in your pink with hearts boxers and prance around the living room dancing the chicken dance.' Luna smirked at her wonderfully stupid idea.

'What? And how do you know I have that kind of boxers?!' Harry started to regret picking dare.

'I've got sources.' Luna smirked and glanced at Ginny who looked guilty.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but Luna is the queen of truth and dare!' Draco praised.

'Amen!' Everybody else repeated except Harry.

Harry had no choice but to do it, unless he wanted to remove one of his clothing. He went upstairs to change.

Ron and Luna were holding hands, Draco and Hermione were once again fighting about something stupid, and Ginny interestingly watching them.

_'I should definitely get them hooked up, me and Harry will get married before they even go on their first date, not that me and Harry are getting married anytime soon. Will we? I don't know, does he think of it? Bugger, I'm only 19 and I'm thinking about this already. I don't even know if Harry wants to marry me.' _Ginny was interrupted from her inner argument when she heard everybody laughing.

At the foot of the stairs, stood Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, in nothing but a pair of boxers color pink, with little hearts patterned.

'Look! It's Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, and now the boy with the girly boxers!' Draco screamed, he maybe on the good side now, but he still liked to tease Harry but not so much as before.

Ron tried not to laugh at his best friend, but he couldn't take it anymore, he was now laughing and rolling in the ground clutching his side.

Luna and Hermione were laughing too, but they tried to control their laughter.

Ginny was trying not to laugh, but she knew she couldn't laugh, she had to support her boyfriend. And besides she felt guilty about telling Luna that he has that kind of boxers.

'Hey its not funny! I think he looks sexy.' Ginny reprimanded, but she couldn't end the sentence without a soft giggle.

'Eww, I do not want to hear any of that right now.' Ron covered his ears.

'Don't be such a drama queen Ronald.' Hermione scolded.

'Yeah Ron, don't unless you want to feel the wrath of scary, bossy, Hermione Jane Granger.' Draco has a funny terrified look while trying to tease Hermione.

'Oh trust me Malfoy it is not him who will feel the wrath, be ready.' Luna laughed evilly.

Malfoy looked at Hermione who was red and full of anger. 'Bugger.' He whispered.

Ginny saw Hermione take a deep breath, ready to scream the living daylights out of Malfoy, when she decided to stop or she'll never get them together.

'Okay! Guys! Let's just stop fighting and watch Harry prance around the living room in undies.' Ginny said all too cheerful which made Harry think a little bit more.

Harry remembered that Ginny was the only one to see him with these kind of underwear, then it struck him.

'You! You told Luna didn't you? Now I have to do the dare!' Harry screamed, mostly at himself for not getting this sooner.

All were silent, looking at Ginny who was temporarily lost her will to speak.

'Harry, its nothing to worry about. It's just a dare.' Hermione tried to calm him down.

Harry regained himself and muttered an apology.

'Look, I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean too, it's just we promised.' Harry smiled at her then kissed the top of her head then bellowed.

'Okay, who wants to see this macho man prance around doing the chicken dance?' Harry looked confident.

Ron and Draco wanted to gag, as all the girls wolf whistled at him and cheered him on.

Harry started to prance around doing the chicken dance. As soon as he was done, he immediately ran upstairs to change. Once he was done, he proceeded to the game in hand.

'Okay, let's get on with the game.' He laughed evilly, thinking he was about to get revenge.

Everybody looked worried at what Harry was thinking.

'Hermi! You haven't been picked, so I pick you!' Harry clapped his hands.

'Dare.' Hermione waved coolly.

Harry was thinking very long, and everybody was getting impatient specially Draco who had a weird instinct to give the dare.

'JUST DARE HER TO BLOODY KISS ME!' Draco couldn't hold it, he covered his mouth.

Everybody looked at him, all with opened mouths, but nobody was as opened mouth as Hermione.

Ron decided to take advantage of this. 'Malfoy, you know, red really isn't your color.'

It was true, Draco was so red, it would make any Weasley proud.

'I'm not going to put Hermione in that kind of…' Harry didn't get to finish the sentence cause Ginny was whispering something in his ear.

'Okay, that's the dare I want. Go ahead Hermi.' Harry was grinning like an idiot, while Ginny was triumphantly smiling.

Hermione glared at Ginny. Understanding what Ginny whispered to Harry.

'I won't do it!' She puffed.

'Well then, you have to take one clothing off.' Draco smirked, he noticed how the little Gryffindor was nervous.

'Okay, fine!' Hermione took of her shoes, then took of her socks.

'Aww, 'Mione that's no fun.' Luna whined.

'Yeah, but don't worry, she's bound to remove more, because of the dares we're going to give.' Ginny laughed evilly, not noticing that Harry and the guys were looking a little bit scared.

'Okay, your turn Hermione.' Ron waved off.

She looked around, then deciding to take revenge on the person that made her socks disappear.

'Ginny.' She said it in a low, slow, and soft voice that made the Ginny look a little bit scared.

'Hmm?' She whispered.

'Don't hmm me. Truth or dare?'

'Dare, as I am a Gryffindor.' Ginny dramatically said.

'This is what makes us Slytherins, hate people from Gryffindor. There too bloody courageous and proud.' Draco received a glare from everyone.

'Oh yeah? Why I thought you liked this, as you like a certain Gryffindor I know.' Luna swayed.

'Oh stop this, okay Ginny this is your dare. Drink 8 crates of Butterbeer, containing 10 bottles of Butterbeer per crate. And too make this more interesting, we will have to spike it, and you are not allowed to cast yourself a sober spell, or drink anything that will make you sober for the whole game.'

With a wave of her wand, 8 crates of Butterbeer, and as described by her, it had 10 bottles each crate. She muttered a spell, pointing to the bottles.

'Okay here it is, 8 crates, you must drink this, and it's already spiked.'

Ron was looking at her with definite look of fear, as the same look was at Harry. Both feared the safety of their loved one.

Luna was looking at her with pride. She knew Hermione gave revenge good.

Draco was looking at her opened mouth once more. He definitely under-estimated her before.

And Ginny, let's just say Ginny wasn't looking at Hermione anymore. She was actually looking at the Butterbeers.

'Okay.' Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her the famous Weasley glare that made people scared more than anything. Dealing with a Weasley sometimes felt that they were safer during a fight with Voldie than fighting anyone of them.

Ginny started downing the first crate. As all of her peers were looking at her with awe as she finished the last bottle.

Ginny started swaying left and right, then fell to Harry in a very awkward for everybody to watch pose.

Harry was pinned down the ground as Ginny fell down to him.

He heard everybody laugh, except for Ron who was torn between looking panicked or laughing.

He took hold of Ginny, then sat her properly, as she started to gain a little of herself though not entirely sober.

'Okaaayyy.' Ginny drunkenly said. 'Who's next?'

She looked at them, turning her head, then pointed to Harry.

'Ron! Truth or Dare?' Ginny was definitely a little far from sober.

'Ginny your pointing at Harry, not Ron. So which one is it? Harry or Ron?' Luna asked, getting a little confused for her own comfort.

'Harry my love so sweet Potter.' Ginny swayed then gave Harry a wet long kiss.

'Uhm, okay. Truth.' Harry looked uncertain, he was worried for her girlfriend.

'As to Ginny cannot give a proper truth question I shall ask.' Hermione looked at Ginny who gave her a nod before running to the bathroom to what looked like she was going to puke.

'Have you ever thought about getting married with Ginny?' Hermione asked, she wanted to know if her best friend had any plans on a future with her best girl friend.

'What? Uhmmm. Well you see is that…yeah I thought about it, I'm just a little bit young to get married right now. But if I had to pick the girl I'll marry, I'm with her right now, and I'm hoping to be with her then, and forever.' Harry said, poring everything out, as the truth spell activated.

Ginny sat at the foot of the stairs, having to be a little sober. Not knowing what she should feel, the boy of her dreams, is planning on marrying her when the time comes.

A tear dropped on her face, as she sat there and listened to her boyfriend who sat there and poured out his soul to everybody.

**AN: THE END! DID YOU LIKE IT? I'M SORRY IF IT WAS LONG SINCE I UPDATED, I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL, AND STILL CONTINUING MY OTHER STORY IN THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CATEGORY, READ IT IF YOU WANT. SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, I JUST FELT THAT I SHOULD END IT HERE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tales

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hey I'm really sorry for the wait. I just can't think of really good dares, so forgive me if the dares are a bit out there and a bit stupid. Ha ****ha****. Enjoy!**

'What? Uhmmm. Well you see is that…yeah I thought about it, I'm just a little bit young to get married right now. But if I had to pick the girl I'll marry, I'm with her right now, and I'm hoping to be with her then, and forever….' Harry continued on with his speech, though Hermione wasn't that quite interested in it anymore, as she noticed that Ginny hadn't been back for a couple of minutes now.

'Uhh, hey guys? I'm just gonna get something upstairs.' She didn't wait for a response, as no one did notice her as all were still listening intently to Harry.

She got up and started walking upstairs.

'Ginny?' Hermione pushed the door of hers and Ginny's room.

'Oh dear.' Hermione went quickly to Ginny. She was sobbing uncontrollably, so Hermione just hugged her.

Once Ginny settled down after a couple of minutes, Hermione decided to talk.

'Gin? What's wrong? Has something happened?' Hermione was talking so fast.

All Hermione received was a laugh mixed with sobs. Hermione looked hurt, and Ginny quickly talked.

'Hermione I'm not crying because I'm sad. I mean would you not cry when you just heard the one you love talk about marrying you someday? Of course you would.' Ginny hugged Hermione and whispered thanks.

'So you heard Harry then?' Hermione asked.

'You know Hermione for a bright witch, you sure don't quite get love so easily.' Ginny giggled at Hermione's face, which was drawn with confusion and annoyance.

'Hey what's does that mean?!' Hermione looked annoyed now.

'Nothing, absolutely nothing, and yes I heard Harry.' Ginny smiled at her.

'Well come on then. Let's go down.' Hermione stood up and dragged Ginny downstairs, literally.

'And I love her.' Harry just finished his speech when Hermione and Ginny appeared.

'Wow, he just finished now?' Hermione looked around and saw Luna looking at the floor with great interest, Ron was looking at Luna, drooling. Draco was blowing his bangs aside with his mouth.

Ginny just giggled, then went to Harry's side. 'I love you.' Ginny kissed his cheek then sat down.

Luna finally noticed that Harry stopped.

'Oh thank god you're finally finished.' Luna looked at Ron, who was still looking at her.

'Ron? Earth to Ron?' Luna was waving a hand on Ron's face

'What?' Ron looked confused.

'And they call me loony.' Luna muttered.

Everybody laughed, except for Ron who didn't hear it.

'Okay okay stop this nonsense already. Potter, your turn.' Draco ran hand thru his hair, looking very handsome, which of course caused a spark down Hermione's spine.

'Oh yeah, yeah. I'm guessing since you're in quite a hurry Malfoy, pick.'

'Dare'

'Sing.' Harry simply said.

'What?' Draco looked utterly terrified.

'Sing, sing any song, I don't care, just sing.' Harry waved off.

'Well, what if I don't know any song?' Draco lied.

'Oh please Malfoy, we heard you muttering songs before.' Ron retorted

'Yeah, what was that? It was something like..' Ginny was snapping her fingers thinking of the song she heard him singing.

'It was something like..' Luna was also snapping her fingers

'It had lyrics like, "too sexy for my shirt.." something like that' Hermione was jumping up and down.

'Yeah! Yeah, that was it!' Harry gave Draco a smug look.

'What? I do not know what the damn you're talking about.' Draco helplessly lied.

'Ooohhh, is Malfoy a wimp?' Ron squealed like a girl, earning looks from everybody

'Well you know Draco, if you give up, you can always give up a piece of clothing.' Luna said.

'Unless you're a pansy.' Harry teased

'Hell, you can call me pansy! I won't sing.' Draco removed his shoes and socks.

'Aww. That's no fun!' Ginny looked disappointed.

'Whatever, Draco pick.' Hermione bossily said

'Lovegood. Your turn.'

'Truth'

'Was it true that you were the one who spread the pictures of yourself and Blaise snogging so that Neville would break up with you?' Draco asked

Luna laughed uncomfortably.

'Luna? Was it really you?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, I just can't bear to hurt Neville. So I kinda cornered Blaise, and forced him to snogged me while I taking pictures.' Luna was blushing madly when she finished the sentence.

'Wow' Harry stupidly said.

'But let me tell you, I didn't give any effort to force him. Little horny pervert.' Luna laughed,

Ron saw Luna about to talk some more, but face it, he really didn't want to hear about Luna snogging a person who's not him.

'Okay! Let's get going!' Ron said with a _very _high-pitched voice, again earning very curious looks from everybody.

'Yeah sure Ron.' Ginny said.

'Ron.' Luna smiled evilly.

'I wish I hadn't said to continue.' Ron muttered under his breath.

'Truth.'

Ginny got up, looking very angry.

'Luna? Can I get this turn to ask something to my sweet big brother of mine?' She forced a smile.

'Yeah sure.' Luna simply said.

'Oh bitch.' Ron swore loudly.

'Ron!' Hermione turned into her normal bossy self, earning sniggers from everyone.

'Sorry 'Mione' Ron bent his head down.

'Now then, Ronald.' Ginny said sweetly.

Ron just whimpered, not daring to look Ginny in the eye.

'Who killed Arnold?' Ginny yelled

'Who?' Ron looked confused. Everybody was watching intently, in case one of the Weasleys lose it.

'You know him. Soft, cute, cuddly, and pink, rings a bell?' Ginny started walking towards the direction of Ron.

'Your Pigmy Puff?' Ron looked outraged,

'Yes Ronald. I know it didn't grow wings and fly away to join its family.' Ginny was now dangerously near Ron, and could strike at any moment she would like.

Ron now remembered.

** FLASHBACK **

_'Stop wimping Ronald!'Ginny __looked really irritated._

_'But how come you get to pick up Hermione when I'm stuck here?' Ron trudged down to where Ginny was. He still liked Hermione back then._

_Ginny was getting a handful of __Floo__ Powder._

_ 'Look Ron! You'll get to see her once we get back!' She said angrily, __then__ left._

_Ron angrily went upstairs, and was about to get to his room when something caught his eye._

_He went inside Ginny's room and saw her favorite little pet, Arnold. Oh how he hated that thing sometimes. _

_'He bit me for Merlin's sake!' He thought._

_ Then he thought on a way to get the annoying little creature out of his life, and a way to get back on Ginny._

_He took his wand, and aimed it straight at Arnold._

'Ronald! You killed the poor thing didn't you?!' Hermione gasped.

'No would you just let me finish?' He puffed, now getting back to the story.

_'Stupefy!' It hit the creature straight. _

_Ron opened the cage, and took the frozen pygmy puff with him._

_'Ginny will love this gift I got __her,__ it looks exactly like her old pygmy puff that ran away.' Ron smiled._

** END OF FLASHBACK **

'What?! You meant that _my_ pygmy puff was here all along?!' Ginny was raging with anger, her face was red all over. Ron was sitting there, whimpering.

'You deserve this you stupid, prat!' Ginny took her wand out, and pointed it straight at Ron.

'See you bro…' Ginny's famous bat-bogey hex was thrown off.

Ginny looked at everyone, and saw Harry had his wand out.

'Don't mess now Harry, I'm not in the mood.' Ginny warned.

'Look I know what he did was bad, but you don't need to hurt him.' Harry pointed out

Ron was now at the corner of the room where he ran to when Ginny's curse didn't hit him.

'Just wait Ron. This game will be my revenge.' Ginny darkly said, then sat down next Harry and gave him a smack on the head.

'Ron's a prat. You're a git.' She stated.

'Ron your turn!' Hermione reminded.

'Harry.' He said.

'I hate you.' Harry muttered.

'I hate you too. Now pick' Ron regained a bit of his confidence.

'Dare'

'I dare you to make your patronus change into a woman.' Ron smiled, while Draco hooted.

'Boys.' The girls rolled their eyes,

'What? But that's hard, you can only change your patronus if you have a strong feeling or something. Just like what Tonks did.' Harry said.

'Well you gotta make it, unless you want to remove something from your body.' Hermione matter-of-factly said.

'I'll try.' Harry took out his wand, and stayed silent for a while, as everybody intently looked.

Harry then thought of something, 'Hey! You said a patronus with a form of a woman right? So it can be any woman just as long as it's a woman?'

'Yeah.' Draco answered.

Harry thought of his most happy memory, which now was a lot now that Voldemort is gone.

'_Expecto__Patronum__.' _He yelled,

Unfortunately, only silver vapor shot out of his wand.

He tried again, _'__Expecto__Patronum__!' _

He was successful, only to find that a silver stag made its way out.

'Damn, I can't do it.' Harry took off his shoes and socks.

'Just wondering Harry, why did you ask if it could be any girl?' Hermione piped out,

Harry laughed uncomfortably,

'Harry? Who was the girl you thought of?' Ginny wore an expressionless face, which Harry feared more.

'You.' He whispered,

'What!' Ron screamed

'Me?' Ginny said

'Course, you are my girlfriend.' Harry said.

'So you're telling me that, if you succeeded we were to see my baby sister's naked body?' Ron over-protectively said.

'No! Not naked!' Harry was now blushing extremely, so was Ginny.

'Okay, let's stop this before it gets out of hand,' Luna said.

'Hermione.' Harry said,

'Truth.' Hermione answered.

'What really happened with you, Sirius, and Snape in the Room of Requirement?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, Sirius never told us.' Ginny added.

Hermione was now blushing very red, and laughing very uncomfortably.

'Well…' Hermione uncomfortably, started to retell the story.


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius, Snape, and Hermione

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

_'Hermione.'__ Harry said,_

_'Truth.'__ Hermione answered._

_'What really happened with you, Sirius, and Snape in the Room of Requirement?' Harry asked._

_'Yeah, Sirius never told us.' Ginny added._

_Hermione was now blushing very __red,__ and laughing very uncomfortably._

_'Well…' Hermione uncomfortably, started to retell the story._

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

'Well..'

'What is this we here about an old friend of mine?' Remus Lupin, accompanied by his wife, Nymphadora.

'Remus!' Harry got up, and gave him and Tonks a hug.

'Wotcher everybody!' Tonks cheerfully said.

'Hey' replied the others.

'Where's Teddy?' asked Ginny, she became very fond of the child.

'Oh, he's at Andromeda's.' answered Remus

'Aww.' Ginny sadly sat down again.

'Nymphadora.' Draco got up and nodded at Tonks, then sat down again.

'Draco.' Tonks too, nodded, like there was a silent agreement between them. 'Call me Tonks.'

'Hey, I just realized something!' Luna dreamily said.

Everybody looked at her, expecting her to go on about nargles or crumple horned snorcacks.

'Tonks' mother, and Draco's mother are sisters right?' She asked.

'Yes, my mother and Draco's mother are sisters.' Tonks looked confused at where Luna was going.

'Well then, that makes you and Draco cousins!'

'Yes, _Tonks _and I are blood related cousins.' Draco emphasized her name.

'Bloody hell.' Ron muttered.

Remus was feeling the awkward silence, 'So, before we got here, what was this about Padfoot and Snape?'

'Oh! We were playing truth or dare! Care to join us?' Ginny excitedly said.

Remus seemed to think about it, but hadn't got the chance because his wife answered for him.

'Of course we will!' Tonks excitedly sat on the ground next Ron.

Remus sighed, "by _we_, I'm guessing I have no choice.'

They laughed. 'Yeah, you don't have a choice.' Tonks added, kissing his cheek.

'Well, don't forget what we asked Hermione then' Ron reminded

'Oh yes, I forgot about that.' Harry agreed.

'Go on Granger.' Draco encouraged,

Everybody was looking at her, expectantly.

'Okay, okay. So this is what happened. Me, Sirius, and Snape, surprisingly, got stuck in the Room of Requirement in 7th Year.' Hermione looked thoughtfully.

_'We're stuck!' Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand and shooting every spell she knew._

_'What do you mean Hermione?' Sirius went to her, but still keeping an eye on Snape who was on the other side of the room._

_Sirius was giving Hermione private lessons__ on how to do some serious spells she was not successful on, __when Snape suddenly intruded, leading to a heated argument between him and Sirius._

'Private lessons? Looks like miss perfect isn't perfect after all.' Ron scoffed.

'Do you want to know the story or not?' Hermione snapped.

'Sheesh, sorry.' He said sheepishly

_'I mean it's really stuck. I can't get it to open, or anything.' Hermione panicked, this was not her idea of a nice day. She could handle Sirius, but Sirius and Snape? She was like a babysitter._

_Sirius took a look at the door, running his hand along the middle. _

_He took his wand, and pointed it to the door. He looked __very concentrated__, so Hermione thought he was going to fix this._

_Sirius approached the door, '__Alohomora__.' He sheepishly whispered._

_Hermione was thoroughly __shocked;__ did he not think she's done that? She thought they were going to get out._

_'Well that's all I got,' Sirius looked thoughtfully at Hermione. She glared at him, earning a confused look from Sirius._

_'Foolish __people, such disgrace.' Snape muttered, taking out his wand. Sirius, seeing this, also took out his wand._

_'Don't be stupid Black, do you think I want to duel with you, me against you two? Though I could take you two on, but that's just a waste of time and breath.' He strutted as he approached the door._

_'Bloody __git__.'__ Hermione whispered to Sirius, earning a bark like laugh._

_'__Avada__Kedavra__.' Snape said, whispering it with no fear, he was confident._

_Hermione clung on to Sirius, gasping, while Sirius held her. They were with a dangerous fellow._

_The jet green light hit the door. Suddenly the door glowed green, then it was back to its normal self._

_'Bitch.'__ Snape muttered darkly, while Hermione and Sirius laughed at his antics._

_'We're stuck.' Snape simply said._

_'Obviously.'__ Sirius imitated Snape, Hermione tried to stop laughing._

_'Granger, if I'm going to be stuck here with you losers as company, you better __behave__, that includes that mangy mutt of yours.' __Sneered Snape._

_Before Sirius could point his wand at him, Hermione's hand__ connected to his cheek. A loud slap echoed thru the walls._

_'We will behave like adults, if you start acting like one! You stupid, arrogant, son of a bitch! Don't you dare insult Sirius like you even know him! Do you think we wanted to be stuck here? Especially with you?! I'd like Moaning Myrtle as my company rather than a 70 plus adult acting like child with a stupid death eater mark!'_

_'Sirius has done nothing to you, as of this day, but instead of acting like a civilized human, you act as if you're back to 17. I feel like a bloody babysitter here! Watching over 2 children, who as if, __they're__ not in their right minds.'_

_'Now, put down your wands, and act civilized, our I swear to Dumbledore's grave, I will break down here, and scream, and send a series of hexes ever known to __wizarding__ kind.' Now, Hermione was breathing heavily, she was screaming the whole time. _

_Snape was now backed up in a corner, his wand was laying on the floor, looking shocked and fearful. And Sirius was too, backed up against a wall, but still clutching his wand, looking flabbergasted yet proud._

_'Now, are we going to act civil or not?' Hermione asked to the two._

_Both nodded. __'Wands?'__ Hermione held out her hand._

_'No bloody way…' Snape tried to complain, but one look Hermione sent to him was enough to give her his wand._

_'__Here.__' Sirius gave his immediately._

_After hours of waiting and hours of silence, a loud sound was heard._

_'Hello?' Ginny's voice rang thru out the room._

_'Hermione?__Sirius?__ Are you in here?' Harry asked._

_'Harry?' Sirius looked up._

_'Ginny?' Hermione too looked up._

_'Hey there you are__ what are you doing here? Mum's in a fit.' Ginny looked around the room and noticed Snape. She gave Hermione a curious __look;__ she gave her __a__ 'I'll-tell-you-later' look._

_'Yeah, well then, let's go down and tell her we got you guys.' Harry looked at Sirius confusingly._

_Snape strutted towards Hermione, 'My wand?' He sneered. Hermione gave him his wand. _

_Th__en Snape strode out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him._

_'What happened?' Ginny finally asked._

_Hermione looked at Sirius, who too was looking at her, he just shrugged._

_'Yeah, this is weird.' Harry said._

_Then, as if planned out, both of them grinned and said, 'Nothing. Not a single thing happened.' _

_It was a silent agreement to never tell a soul._

Once they were sure Hermione was done explaining, they all started to laugh out loud.

'Oh, how I pity Severus and Sirius.' Remus said, pausing from his fits of laughter.

'Yeah, I can actually see Snape's reaction after her screaming.' Tonks was rolling on the ground, having fits of laughter.

Harry was backed on the wall, grabbing his stitch on his side. While Draco was leaning on Ron for support as they both laughed. Luna and Ginny were rolling on the ground too, tears of laughter running down their cheeks.

'Yeah, thanks guys, really nice thing to do, after a person's just told a _very _embarrassing story.' Hermione sarcastically said, as everybody once again laughed.

**AN: Whew! I made this for so long. I really hope you like this story, and I'm sorry I had to push Remus and Tonks in the story, but it was starting to get boring with just the six of them. And plus, Tonks is like one of them, and Remus is too. ****REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trails of Thoughts

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. My reason is on my profile, just read it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Tonks. Your turn.' Hermione said to the laughing adult.

Automatically hearing her name, Tonks had stopped laughing and looked serious. 'Me? Don't you want my husband or something?'

'Nah, I want you.'

'Oh fine. Then, I pick dare.' Tonks smiled.

'Oh dear god, you're so dead. Hermione picks very embarrassing dares.' Luna warned.

'Please,' Tonks arrogantly said, 'what harm could Hermione do?' Tonks had jinxed it; Hermione was now smiling at her evilly.

'Oh, Hermione can do lots of evil things.' Draco, Ron, and Harry chorused.

'I dare you to..' Hermione looked around, and smiled, 'go upstairs, and get one of Forge's box. The black one, and bring it downstairs.'

'That's my dare?' Tonks looked surprised.

'No, that's just the beginning.' Hermione reassured.

So Tonks went up to get the box.

'Hermione? What exactly is in the box? You know it's dangerous to meddle with Fred and George's stuff. Especially when it's not at the shop yet.' Ginny said.

'Don't worry Gin, I know how it works.' Hermione said.

A loud coughing was heard, and a booming voice saying that she's alright.

And seconds later, she had appeared with holding a medium sized black box. She looked disheveled.

'Dora? What happened?' Remus asked, Tonks' hair was everywhere.

'Oh, I hit a box, which was full of instant exploding snap, and it kinda..exploded on me.' Tonks blushed.

Hermione was smiling; this was part of her plan.

'So what's next 'Mione?' Ron had asked.

'Well Ron, I was just about to get to that.' She stood up, and approached the box which was in the middle.

'Inside are Fred and George's experiment, it makes the user think out all her thoughts, and say them out loud.' Hermione opened its lid, and a small flask floated out of it.

'How'd you get it?' Harry asked.

'You're not the only one who helped Fred and George out Harry.' Hermione winked.

Harry looked disgusted that his best friend just winked at him. 'Did she just wink at me?'

'Oh shut up Harry.' Ginny looked embarrassed by her boyfriend.

'I guess you have to drink that dear.' Remus took the floating bottle, and gave it to Tonks.

Tonks gave no signal, no word, she just opened the lid of the flask, and drank it whole.

Everybody was silent, waiting for a reaction.

Then again, without signal Tonks spoke. 'When he's waiting, Remus looks so hot.'

'Oh my god!' Tonks covered her mouth, blushing furiously. Remus was blushing, but was wearing an amused smile.

'Ew!' Draco and Harry simultaniously said. Quickly followed by Ron.

Luna was once again laughing hysterically; she was now turning purple a bit.

Ginny was trying to hide her giggles, burying her head on Harry's chest, hoping to suffice the laughter

Hermione was smirking, 'Tonks, that potion goes for an hour or two.'

'What?!' Tonks looked flabbergasted.

'So you think I'm hot?' Remus teased, Tonks just squealed and buried her head on his chest, and her whole face was burning red.

'Ew, stop it. Please. She's my cousin.' Draco whined.

'Yeah, can we just continue?' Harry looked lost, not knowing what to do, Ginny was still on his chest, adding burden to him.

'Yes! Let's continue on!' Tonks hastily said, hoping to stop any further embarrassment.

'Okay, okay, let's go.' Hermione said while trying to stop her laughter.

'Ginny, truth or dare?' Tonks asked the surprised teen.

'Tonks, I thought you cared for me?' Ginny dramatically said,

'Oh, stop being such a drama queen Weasley.' Draco said.

'Hey! You better watch your arrogant mouth, or you'll be out of this house in a matter of seconds!' Ron said, being the over-protective brother he is.

'Ron, stop it. I'm sure Draco didn't mean it.' Luna reasoned.

'I pick truth.' Ginny finally said.

'Oh goody!' Hermione clapped.

'Hmm..what to ask? What to ask?' Tonks tapped her chin, thinking out loud due to her previous dare.

'Ooo! I got it!' Remus yelled, then whispered into Tonks' ear.

The teens waited, as they watched Remus tell Tonks whatever he's got. They first saw Tonks' face turn into a confused look, then an embarrassed look, and finally a satisfied look.

'I got it.' Tonks simply said, Remus sat back down and sighed, looking exasperated.

'What did you do to make Molly let you fight in the war? After you talked to her, she looked scared out of her wits.' Tonks asked.

'Oh, that's easy. I told her if she didn't let me fight, immediately after the war, I'll find Harry and make babies. Lots and lots of babies.' Ginny simply said, no blush whatsoever.

'Ohohoho!' Luna screamed, and laughed once more.

'You what?! You didn't do that did you?' Ron asked,

'No Ron, we didn't. Ginny, that was dangerous of you. You could've been hurt, or..' Harry rambled, but was stopped by Ginny.

'I'm alive aren't I?' Ginny kissed his cheek, 'I love that you care so much, but Harry, you have to think sometimes.'

'Yeah, yeah. You really told Mrs. Weasley that?' Harry blushed.

'Yup, mum was downright horrified, she always imagined me having babies when I was 30 and married.' Ginny said.

'Ginny! That is…' Ginny closed her eyes, Hermione was about to scold her. '…brilliant.' Hermione said.

'What?' Ginny dumbly said.

'I wouldn't have thought of that.' Hermione proudly said.

'Tell me again why weren't you in Slytherin?' Draco asked.

Ginny just stuck out her tongue playfully at Draco.

Then, Tonks said randomly, 'I want a donut!' Again, she blushed furiously, cursing the potion.

Remus was laughing at his wife's silly antics. He leaned near Hermione and whispered,

'Thank you for giving her that potion, it'll be fun.' Remus whispered, still not taking his eyes off of Tonks.

Hermione just giggled, blushing a bit for the straight forwardness of her old proffesor.

'Harry looks stupid!' Tonks said randomly again, covering her mouth, as everybody looked at her, except for Harry himself.

'Tonks?' Luna asked.

'Sorry, but look at Harry, he dozed out.' Tonks pointed.

Ginny looked at Harry, and true to Tonks word, he was staring at nothing. And what makes it more funnier is that his mouth is wide open.

'Potter!' Draco screamed at Harry's ear, making Harry jump out of his reverie.

'What the hell did you that for?' Harry screamed.

'Potter's back.' Draco stated.

'Yeah, we kinda noticed that Malfoy.' Hermione spat.

'Oh, when we're alone it's Draco, and when we're here with your Gryffindor friends, it's Malfoy?' Draco spat.

'Shut up!' Hermione childishly said.

'Just admit you love me. I know you adore me. And praise me, and idolize me..' Draco arrogantly rambled on, moving his bangs aside.

'As if I would steep so low to the likes of you.' Hermione brilliantly said, cutting of the boy.

'Oooo! Burn!' Luna clapped.

'I love her.' Ron abesnt-mindedly said.

'Excuse me, what?' Remus looked shocked at the revelation, while Tonks squealed immediately telling Ginny the story. Soon, both girls were squealing.

And Harry? Harry was once again out of their world.

'Harry!' Tonks screamed again, earning laughs from everyone there.

Well, except for Harry that is.

* * *

**AN: Hey, a little help? Give me ideas for dares, I'm kinda running out of ideas. And any brilliant truths. If I like it, I'll put it. Thanks! And don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pictures and Memories

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the late update. School, files on computer got erased, and laziness got into the way. ****lol****anyway****, here's the new ****chappie****! Enjoy! And! I'd like to thank my awesome beta, Moony44 who was kind enough to be my beta. ****lol****. :D Anyway, I won't let you wait any longer, I present, the new chapter of Truth or Dare at ****The**** Burrow. :D**

* * *

"Okay whose turn is it?" Remus asked.

Ginny's eyes lit up as she remembered, "Ooo! Me! Me! It's my turn!" She squealed.

"Oh," Harry said. "God," Draco continued. "No..." Ron muttered.

The girls laughed at them; Ginny usually picked boys as her targets.

Ginny just smiled at them as the twins' twinkle in her eyes. "Professor!"

"Yes!" Tonks exclaimed, looking happy as ever. "You're a bad wife." Remus shook his head,

Tonks smiled, "I know I am dear."

"Did I ever tell you guys I saw our dear old-" Ginny got cut off. "Old?!" Remus asked.

"Err, I mean, I saw our dear _young _professor one night, asking a certain someone how to dance?" She smiled.

Remus' eyes went wide, "No…" He whispered.

"And that certain someone is...?" Ginny asked, the tormented Remus.

"That's my truth?" He asked. "Duh!" Luna yelled at him

"Sorry 'bout that, she's a bit excited…" Ron mumbled,

"Remus John Lupin, this better be innocent. Or I'll kick your arse out of here," Tonks joked, but a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Well, uh, it's well…Minerva. I wanted to take you out to dance before, but I really don't know how to. So I asked for help." Remus blushed."Aww. My hubby is so sweet!" Tonks kissed him lightly.

Ginny laughed the loudest. "They even tried to hide, and I saw them. They were all panicky," She said out loud,

"I knew about those too. But I just thought they were together," Draco said laughing.

"Eww! No, Merlin no." Remus looked ready to puke. "Oh my god, image of my husband and Minerva popped into my head! Ew! Disgusting!" Tonks announced, the potion still affecting her.

"Tonks! No. Ew!" The teenagers chanted, looking disgusted more than ever.

"I think it's your turn now." Ginny turned to Remus. "Please?"

Remus laughed. "Yeah, okay. Luna, I pick you."

'"Okay!"' Luna cheered happily

"Truth or dare?"

"I don't know…I pick…." Luna said. "Dare. Definitely dare."

"I dare you to picture yourself and Ron kissing, and give it as a gift for Molly. Wrap it; it has to be a picture we approve of," he said, earning proud looks from the others.

"Oh man, mum will freak when she finds her _sweet, innocent _Ronniekins kissing a girl that way." Ginny laughed.

Ron was now completely white and wide eyed. "Mate? Mate?" Draco waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

Harry kept laughing, "I think ickle Ronniekins is in shock."

"Kiss! KISS!" Tonks and Hermione chanted, soon joined by the others.

Luna smiled at them, took out her wand and summoned a camera. She was quietly chanting with the others. "Draco? Mind if you take our picture?" She asked.

Draco took the camera whole heartedly. "Not a problem Luna, not a problem at all."

"Ron? Are you ready Ron?" Luna approached him,

He just nodded his head, and got up. "Well here goes," Ron whispered.

They slowly approached each other, until their lips touched. They continued kissing, until a yell was heard.

"Wait!" Draco yelled, waving his hands frantically. "I forgot to take the picture." He smirked, faking cluelessness. Ron glared at him; he was now as red as a tomato.

The others just laughed even more, they were really torturing them, well mostly Ron. The thing with Ron is that he's really private; he doesn't want other people watching him when he does things like this.

Draco positioned himself near the couple. "Okay? 1…2…3..okay, start," Draco said, pushing the button.

They again repeated what they did earlier, only this time, Luna was a bit more…_aggressive. _After a minute or so, they pulled back, gasping for air. They earned whistles and shouts from the others.

"Wow Ron! I didn't know you had it in you!" Tonks yelled, waving her hands in appreciation.

"Yeah Luna!" Hermione cheered. Ginny smirked. "Luna! You the man!" She yelled.

Luna and Ron were now red as ever, as they both sat down, waiting for the others to settle down.

"Nice mate!" Harry patted Ron's back, embarrassing him even further.

Draco jumped up and down, laughing. "Pictures are here!" He waved them in triumph.

Ron just sunk lower in embarrassment. Luna held his hand for support, her face as red as any Weasley. His face just became redder than ever.

"Oooo! Let me see!" Tonks said excited. "Yeah, us first!" Remus added. Draco gave them the picture. After seconds of staring at the picture, they burst into a fit of laughter. "Ron!" Tonks managed to say through her giggles.

Ginny took the picture impatiently from them and let Hermione and Harry see the picture. They stared at it too, and then burst into a fit of giggles like the others.

"Ohoho! Luna! You definitely the man!" Ginny teased.

Hermione was hysterically laughing, clutching her stitch on the side, so was Harry.

Luna took the picture from them, and waved her wand above it. It produced two more copies, which she took and gave one to Ron. "I know you want one." She winked at Ron. She waved her wand again, and the pictures were wrapped securely like a Christmas present, complete with a card attached to it.

Ron took the gift from Luna's hands and took out a ball pen. He started writing on the card, "Mum, an early Christmas present from Luna and me. I hope you like it. Sign Ron…PS, So sorry!" He wrote.

Remus and Tonks burst into laughter again, joined by the others as well.

Luna waved her copy of the picture. "I'll definitely frame this," She said, smirking.

Ron wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, I think I'll frame this too." He kissed her cheek, making her blush again.

"Get a room!" Harry and Draco both yelled simultaneously, making the couple blush even more.

Ginny smacked Harry. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

Ginny shrugged. "You ruined the moment," Hermione smirked. Ginny loved moments like this, but stupid Harry had to ruin it. "Luna, it's your turn."

"Oh? Okay then, I pick Harry." Luna picked a person without even thinking, and poor Harry had to be picked.

_"Cough_ karma! _Cough." _Ginny said, trying to hide what she just said. Harry glared at her for awhile. "Truth," He said. _"Cough _coward! _Cough," _Ginny teased again, earning laughs.

"Hmmm..okay. Tell us about your first kiss with Cho," Luna said eagerly.

Harry's eyes went wide. "What? Seriously? You're making me relieve the embarrassing moment? But I already told you a thousand times," Harry whined.

Ginny smirked again. "You haven't told them the version you told me, love."

"There's another version?" Tonks asked, curiously,

"How come you never told us Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah Potter, how come?" Draco said.

"Errr..the thing is…" Harry trailed off, lost of words.

Ron seemed to straighten up. "I know how to make it easier for you mate!" He said happily.

Harry too, seemed to be up for it. "How exactly, Ron?"

"You have a pensieve don't you? Just let them see, so you don't have to tell it over and over again," Ron beamed.

"That's brilliant, Ronald. _Accio_ Harry's pensieve," Remus said, moments later a small replica of a crystal ball appeared. "We need the memory, Harry."

Harry looked unsure. "Err..okay." He took out his wand, and extracted the thought from his mind and put in inside the pensieve.

Ginny stood up first. "This should be good, everybody prepare. I'll go first, then Harry, Ron, Luna, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and Draco."

She excitedly went inside the pensieve, followed by the others as well.

**AN: So? Loved it? Hated it (I hope not)? Review! Got good truths and dares? Suggest it, review now! ****lol**


	7. Chapter 7: Is He?

"Oof!" Ginny's loud voice echoed, "Get off of me Ron!" She squirmed, trying to move.

Harry was laughing quietly but stopped when Ginny glared at him. "Here." Harry offered a hand when Ron had finally moved to help Luna up.

Ginny scowled, "I can get up by myself." She kept a distance away from him, Harry shook his head. The very first time he had showed Ginny this, she had also bitten his head off. Every time this subject was forced into their conversation, it had always ended with Ginny slapping Harry and leaving. But what confused him the most was why would she be jealous when she was always the one bringing up the conversation?

"Harry? Hello?" Tonks stood in front of him, waving a hand in his face trying to get his attention. "HARRY!" She yelled, finally getting his attention.

"What?" He asked, he had been doing that a lot lately.

Remus and the others approached them, "Draco and Hermione are still not here." Luna exclaimed.

"Oh, well, just wait, they'll be here." He took a seat on the floor, taking in the environment. He remembered this day like it was just yesterday, it had been the most embarrassing day of his life.

* * *

"Granger! Would you just hurry up and go now?" Draco snapped; he was sure the others were already worrying about them. 

Hermione's eyes had narrowed, and he suddenly regretted talking, "Would you just wait a damn moment?! I cannot just leave and leave you behind with all of our wands!" She made up an excuse, she didn't know why she didn't want to go, but she just followed her instincts.

Draco rolled his eyes, mumbling angrily. "Merlin's beard! Is that all you're worrying about? Me taking your stupid wands?!" He started walking around the room, stomping his feet.

"Listen _Hermione, _I will not take your wands and become the next bloody Voldemort ok? Just stop worrying and just go." He tried to say as calmly as he can.

Hermione's eyes went big and her brows furrowed, making Draco wonder if there was something wrong he had said or were there dirt on his face. "What?" He asked consciously.

Hermione shook her head, blushing. "Nothing, it's just that..you called me Hermione." She barely mumbled.

Draco blushed, and mumbled something Hermione didn't catch. Before she had even asked him what he said, Draco had already jumped in and left her.

"What the?" Hermione muttered, going in too. The first thing Hermione had heard when she had arrived was the booming voice of both Ginny and Tonks.

"What took you so long?!" They had yelled at her, it was like as if they had planned it all out. Why couldn't they just yell at Malfoy, why her?

Hermione just stood up, and scowled a bit. "Why don't you ask Mr. Take-over-the-bloody-world over there?" She coldly said, leaving them speechless.

"What in Merlin's name is her problem?" Luna asked them, both shook their heads,

"I have no idea." Ginny said, walking off.

Ron called everybody, and turned to Harry, "So mate, where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"Well Ron, we are at the Room of requirement and if our timing is right, and if we may go straight and look to our left, you will see a younger version of me and the ever crying Cho Chang talking while the others are just about to leave." He pretended to be a tour guide, thinking maybe it'll be less embarrassing.

The others followed Harry and were surprised to find their younger versions, practicing magic. "I guess were a bit early." Harry said.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her to where their younger versions were, "Everybody look!" He yelled excitedly, they all directed their attentions to the pair and found the younger Hermione and Ron dueling.

_"__Expelliarmus__!"__ Hermione bellowed, missing Ron by a few inches. _

_Ron laughed, "__Haha__! You missed me!" He shouted playfully. Hermione's eyes were concentrated, and angry._

_"__Impedimenta__!" Hermione suddenly bellowed, because of the sudden outburst, Ron moved and bellowed the first spell that came to mind. __"__Expelliarmus__!"__ He shrieked._

_Hermione's wand went flying right across the room. Ron earned claps from __everyone,__ and Hermione stood there shocked. _

_Harry patted Ron's back congratulating him, "Nice one Ron!" The others started to cheer him on, making him blush. Hermione was still standing there shocked when Ginny had called her attention and snapped her out of her thoughts._

Ron laughed, "That people, is the most rewarding moment of my life." He said proudly,

Hermione glanced at the direction of Ron and glared, "_Avis._" She waved her wand and out came a flock of birds, "_Oppugno_" Hermione smirked as once again, the flock of birds attacked Ron just like 6th year.

"Help!" Ron began running and squealing for help.

Everybody laughed at Ron's antics, but it was Remus who had the heart to help him. He muttered a spell, making the birds banish.

"Thanks." Ron panted, and then he looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry 'Mione. It's just; it was a special moment for me. Not because I had embarrassed you in front of the DA, but it was the very first time I had finally achieve something. And it really meant a great deal to me that you were there to make it happen. I love you 'Mione, you're like another sister to me."

Hermione smiled, "Love you too bro." They hugged but their moment got ruined, "Guys! It's time!" Ginny pointed. Everybody turned around to see that everybody was packing up and was about to go. They all gathered and stood near Harry and Cho.

They didn't notice it, but Ginny was watching herself. She remembered this moment, it broke her heart. She had been the last to go except for Harry and Cho, she didn't want to go, but she knew she had to let him go, face the fact that he would never like her. She felt tears coming up, she didn't want to, but she remembered how hurt she was back then.

Tonks was about to engage in a conversation with Ginny when she saw what she was looking at.

"Oh." She quietly whispered. The potion's time was done, but this time, it was Tonks' own fault she had said out loud her thoughts. "Oh Ginny." She said, capturing the attention of others.

Everybody turned their attention to Ginny and what she was looking at. Ginny looked back at them, tears in her eyes, "What?" She asked.

They watched "dream" Ginny try to talk, _"Harry." _She hopelessly said, but the young boy just ignored her. They watched her run, tears in her eyes, just like the "present" Ginny. The only difference was the appearance.

"Ginny.." Harry trailed off, as he heard him and Cho's old selves talking. He hadn't seen Ginny leave.

_"Cho__.."__ Harry trailed off, somewhat just like what his present self had just done. "__Hey, you ok?"__ He __askes__ she had tears streaming down her eyes._

_Cho sniffed and nodded, "I'm fine. It's just__I miss him so much.__ I miss Cedric.__"_

_"I miss him too." Harry said, but saw the confused look on Cho. "What?" He asked._

_Cho gulped, "Harry? Are you….gay?" She asked, nervously._

_Harry got wide-eyed, "No! I'm as straight as can be. I do not fancy boys. I fancy girls."_

_Cho looked like she didn't believe him, "Are you sure?" She asked consciously._

_Harry panicked, "I can prove it." He swooped down and gave Cho a big kiss. T__hey kissed intently until Cho pulled back and smiled at him. "I knew you weren't gay!" She joyfully said, while they just laughed._

Draco scoffed, "Dude! Chang thought you were gay?! I cannot believe this!" He laughed mockingly. Harry looked around to see everybody laughing,

"I can see the headlines now, "EX-GIRLFRIEND THOUGHT POTTER WAS GAY!"" Ron laughed. But Harry didn't hear the obnoxious laugh of Ginny as he wondered where she was,

"Hey guys, have you seen Ginny?" He asked, but didn't get answers because everybody was still laughing. They got back to the Burrow, still laughing their heads off.

But they all immediately stopped laughing when they found out it was pitch black inside the Burrow. "Did we have a blackout while we weren't here?" Luna asked out loud.

"Ginny?" Ron panicked, as he remembered his little sister coming back earlier than them. "Here." A bored voice called out from below him.

They all began to sit down, feeling awkward by the darkness. "So what are we going to do now? Wait until the lights come back?" Tonks asked. "I guess so." Hermione said.

"Ginny?" Harry called out from wherever he is. "Yea?" She called back.

"I'm sorry." Ginny just nodded, forgetting that Harry didn't even see her. "It's ok."

Draco suddenly talked, "Can we still continue the game?" He asked. "No. We can't do it without lights, it would be dangerous and difficult." Remus replied.

Luna sighed, causing everybody to look wherever the noise came from, "We'll just have to wait then."

These 8 wizards and witches, all of them have graduated Hogwarts, 1 has taught in Hogwarts, 1 almost became a death eater, 1 was an auror, 1 was the one who bloody defeated Voldemort, and all 8 of them battled during the war. So why couldn't anyone of them remember that they can make their own lights by just a flick of their wands?

* * *

**AN: Ok, so the next chapter is the last one. I needed to finish this soon, because I really need to get a move on with my grades. They are slowly going down the drain, so if I finish this, it would make things a bit easier. Sorry to be finishing it, even I don't want this to end, but all things have an ending. Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Finale

"I am so bloody bored." Ginny said, lying down on Harry's lap, "Again."

"Yes, we all are Gin." Harry said, "We're actually back to square one, we're all bored."

Tonks played with her wand, and twisting it around her fingers. "I have good news though, the potion doesn't work anymore. I can think without you people knowing."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Remus praised, "If I would've listened to your babbles, I would have gone deaf."

Tonks elbowed Remus on the ribs, "Ow!" But the one screamed was not Remus but Ron. "Bloody hell." Ron said, mending his stomach.

"Oh sorry, Ron." Tonks blushed. "Now, where are you Remus?" Tonks said,

"I'm right here." He replied, Tonks snapped her fingers, "Oh, bugger, are you on the other side of the circle?"

"Yes." He replied. Then silence followed.

Luna kept quiet, until an idea struck her, "You know, this could be done by Purple Haired Snorkacks. They were known to put out the light and make everyone suffer."

Draco groaned loudly, "Oh for Pete's sake Lovegood, there isn't such a thing!"

Luna picked up her wand, and pointed it to where the voice came from, "Now I'm sorry if I hurt someone other than Draco." She said, "Langlock." Her wand produced an orange light.

"Hah, missed me." Draco teased. "Wuna! Wu hit meh!" Hermione's tried to say, earning a chuckle from Draco. Her tongue was attached to the ceiling.

"But you didn't miss Hermione though." Draco snickered,

Luna did the reverse spell quickly, and put down her wand; as if afraid something would happen again. "Sorry Hermione." Luna embarrassedly said.

Ginny sat up, and acknowledged everybody. "Ok, from now on, to be safe, nobody can use magic until the lights come on, ok?" She said, "Which means, no pissing somebody off, especially you Malfoy."

Draco boyishly smirked, "Cool, I got a special mention."

"Shut up." Tonks said, "Ok, everybody agrees?"

"Agree." Harry and Ginny said, tossing their wand in the middle.

Tonks grabbed her wand and summoned for Remus' wand, and threw them with Harry and Ginny's, "Us too."

"Hey! My wand!" Remus childishly said.

"Count me in." Hermione grabbed her wand, and looked at Draco expectantly. Even though Draco couldn't see her, he sensed she was waiting for him to throw in his wand too.

"Fine." He said, throwing the wand.

"Count me and Ron too." Luna said, grabbing her wand, and waited for Ron to give her his wand.

"Ron?" She asked, not really knowing where he was. To their surprise, they heard snores, loud, familiar snores. "Bloody hell, Ron wake up!" Harry yelled.

"Sod off Potter." Ron said, sitting up. "Here's my stupid wand." Ron said, throwing his wand.

"So what now?" Remus asked, everybody else shrugged and continued with their business.

Ron was sleeping, as he lied down on Luna's lap. Tonks was playing with her hair color even though nobody could even see it. Remus was just sitting there, staring into nothing. Luna was absent-mindedly playing with Ron's hair, twisting its strands around her fingers. Hermione was snapping Draco's arm with her fingers, making it red. Which made Draco angry, and thus, they were now playing some sort of snapping game. Ginny was quietly talking with Harry.

"Harry?" She asked, looking up at him.

Harry looked down and looked at her, "Yes Gin?"

"Harry I'm bored." She whined.

Harry groaned, "Isn't everybody?" He said, "I wish the lights would come on now."

"Hermione, come on. My arm hurts, I think it's only fair that I make your arm hurt too." Draco whined,

Hermione silently laughed, "So we're in a first name basis now, eh?" She asked, making another swift movement and hitting Draco's arm again.

"Ron? Are you awake?" Luna quietly whispered, she playing with his bright red hair.

Ron opened one eye, and then opened the other. "Yeah, I'm awake, can't really sleep if you can hear the two bickering over there." He pointed at their left, where Hermione and Draco were.

Luna softly laughed, "Are you tired?" She asked.

To Ron's surprise, she wasn't acting weird or anything, she was acting normal. "A little bit."

Since Tonks wasn't next to Remus, she didn't have anyone to talk with since the couples around her were talking with themselves. She continued to play with her appearance. She even changed her face to Voldemort, but it wasn't as much fun as she thought it would be, since no one even saw it.

Remus was bored. He was even more bored than Ginny. And that's a lot. What could he do? He was surrounded by lovesick teenagers. No, they weren't teenagers anymore. They were adults, young adults. He watched them grow. He watched them fight for their lives, fight for the ones they loved. He was pouring with pride. They weren't even his children, and yet he was so proud of each and every one of them.

But in anyway, he was still bored. He decided to let everybody know, "I'm bored!" He loudly whined, gaining the attention of everybody.

"We all are." Tonks said, turning her face back to normal.

"Can't we just play safe truth or dare?" Ginny asked, "Yeah!" Remus on her side,

"I guess we can play just truth, right?" Hermione asked, stopping hers and Draco's war.

Everybody agreed, "So who goes first?" Ron asked, "You go first Ronald." Hermione encouraged, Ron nodded, and started to decide. "Ginny." He stated.

"Crap!" Ginny exclaimed, "Ok, shoot." She said, "Who's your favorite brother?" Ron asked.

"Ron! You can't ask me that, it's like picking between mom and dad, it's hard!" Ginny reasoned out, "Sorry Gin, but that's what I asked." Ron said.

Ginny groaned, "OK fine, my favorite brother is Ron, OK?" Ginny admitted.

"WHAT?!" Ron loudly asked, he always thought it would be Bill or Fred, not him.

"You've always been my favorite Ron. When everybody was in Hogwarts, and when you and I were stuck here, you were there, keeping me company. I always loved you for that Ron. You were very protective, and also a prat, but you're still my favorite brother." Ginny blushed.

"Well, OK then, if it makes you feel any better Gin, you're my favorite sister." Ron earned laughs from everybody, "You prat, I'm your only sister." Ginny exclaimed. "And that's why you're my favorite." Ron replied.

"OK, Ginny? You need to pick." Luna said, "Uhm, I pick Tonks." Ginny smiled everywhere because she really didn't know where Tonks was. "What's the most embarrassing thing Remus did when you were in labor?"

Tonks laughed, "Oh, when he tried to help the doctor get the baby then fainted at the sight." Remus groaned, and blushed.

"I hate to be the party pooper, but this isn't really as fun as truth or dare with lights." Draco announced, everybody agreed. "Well, what should we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Just stay safe, and stuff." Harry replied. "Well, if we're not doing anything now, goodnight!" Ron said, lying down once again on Luna's lap. After a few minutes, the others could here snores.

"How could you sleep every night with this Potter?" Draco asked, pointing to wherever Ron was. Harry shrugged, "At first I couldn't sleep, but I got used to it eventually."

Silence followed, everyone was just stuck in their own thoughts, and some were asleep.

"Gin? Are you awake?" Harry whispered. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "What's with the smile Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged, "Nothing. I just love waking up and seeing your face first." Harry smiled, "That's so cliché." Ginny chuckled, "Oh shut up Harry."

"Luna?" Ron said, looking up to the beautiful face he'd grown to love. "Yes?" Luna asked, looking down to her lap. "I-uh-I love you Luna." Ron blushed. It was not like his regular blushes, this was much more red. "I love you too Ron." Ron loved her, for her. He found it adorable how she can be so random, but if you talk to her personally, she isn't that weird, she's normal.

"Hey, I think I hear someone coming." Tonks whispered loudly, "Everybody get your wands, don't cast any spells until I tell you to." She got her wand and stood up, her Auror instincts kicking in.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and listened, footsteps could be heard. They took their wands and pointed in to the door. "Who do you think it is?" Ginny asked, "I'm kind of afraid." She admitted.

Harry wrapped a protective arm around her, "It's probably a squirrel or something." Ron laughed, "Bloody hell, a squirrel that makes a noise like a person. I think Harry's gone crazy."

"Shut up Ronald." He said, getting ready for whatever is going to go inside.

A muffled noise could be heard, "Why is it so dark?" A woman's voice rang. The door was slowly opening, Tonks quietly counte, "Everybody on my count, 1..2.." The door opened, "3! FIRE!" Different spells could be heard, as a loud shriek was emitted.

Ron gulped, he knew that shriek so did Ginny. They both nervously gulped, "Mum?" They simultaneously said, fearing what was to come. Tonks fired a water spell, Remus and Luna fired a Reducto spell, but it didn't hit their target. Ron fired a Stupefy Spell, it was a good thing it didn't hit his target, and Harry, as usual, fired an Expelliarmus but it didn't hit. The only two spells that hit the target was Ginny's and Tonks'. Ginny's spell was the Bat-Bogey.

"Ronald! Ginevra!" A wet and red looking Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Why am I wet and was attacked by bogies with wings?! And why did multiple curses come my way?"

"Err..hello Molly." Remus nervously said, "Hi Molly." Tonks greeted. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Everybody else muttered.

"Why is it so dark?" Molly asked them, "The lights went out Mum; we were waiting for it to comeback. And we heard footsteps; we thought it was some Death Eater or something." Ron explained.

"1st of all, all Death Eaters are either captured or dead. We all know that, so who could be attacking you?" Nobody could see her, but everybody felt that she was giving off an angry, stern look.

"And 2nd, are you people not witches and wizards? Did you forget that you can create your own light?!" Her voice rising, "Lumos!" She held out her wand high, and light shot out. The others followed her and looked for candles and lighted them.

The Burrow as now full of light, and everybody could see. Ginny shrieked this time, quite identical to her mother's. Everybody ran back to the living room, "What is it Gin?" Harry asked, she pointed to the corner, where Draco and Hermione were huddled together in a steamy Make-Out session.

"At least they found the right person, instead of us." Ron commented. Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Finally." She smiled.

"I feel so stupid, not remembering Lumos." Remus repeated to himself, "Don't beat yourself up, you're old. It's normal. It's Tonks and us who you should be calling stupid. We just graduated from Hogwarts and couldn't remember, and Tonks is an Auror." Luna patted his back and walked towards Ron and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Am I really that old?" Remus miserably asked his wife, Tonks nodded, "But I still love you." She softly kissed his lips.

Harry and Ginny were huddled next to Ron and Luna, watching the intent couple in front of them. The others followed as well, as Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to get changed. "I can't believe I hit Mum with a bat-bogey hex. I'm just glad I didn't get in trouble." Ginny said.

Everybody agreed, "I hit your Mum with water. _Aguamenti_" Tonks added, and then she turned back to the others. "You guys didn't even hit her, you guys suck." Tonks joked, "Except for Luna. She rocks." She added.

"HEY!" The three boys defended themselves.

Hermione and Draco both finally pulled back, grasping for oxygen as they heard a loud "HEY".

"Welcome back to Earth." Harry teased, making the pair blush. It didn't help them when Ginny started to howl, the others joined as well.

Draco glared at them, while Hermione just sat there, blushing. "Sod off." Draco muttered, and caught Hermione off-guard and kissed her. Again.

"Harry?" Ginny turned to Harry, "Yes?" He replied, "Mission accomplished." They high-fived and followed the other two couples to the kitchen. "I'm hungry!" Ron's distant voice could be heard, "You're always hungry Ronald." Luna replied, giggling.

Hermione pulled away, and smirked at Draco. "You like me don't you?" She teased. Draco rolled his eyes, "Would I be bloody making out with you in front of Potter and friends if I wasn't madly in love with you?" He sarcastically said.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione found a way to shut him up. Only she had the power to do so. She kissed him.

_And if it weren't for our silly Truth or Dare game, I wouldn't be making out with __Malfoy__ here. Thank Merlin for Truth or Dare. _Hermione happily thought.

_The End_

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm writing this for this ****fic****, so I just wanted to say, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own the plot of these Eight Chapters. **

**A****uthor's ****N****ote****: There you have it people. I hoped you liked it. I'd like to thanks everybody who supported this ****fic****, and read every chapter. If it weren't for your support, I would have given up on this by the 3****rd**** chapter. ****Lol**** This is the longest chapter I have every written for any ****fic****, so it better be worth it. ****Lol. ****Again, thank you.**

**Love, **

**Paula or ****XxZekePayxX**


End file.
